Second Chances
by princessariboo
Summary: When Hermione Granger has given up all hope, she turns to the one she never thought she could consider... Her long time enemy Draco Malfoy. Draco has become a therapist for all witch and wizard ailments, and Hermione's happens to be so severe, he's her last hope. Will Draco be able to help Hermione, or will she stay forever doomed to the life she is now living?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Hermione stared at the door in front of her. She couldn't bring herself to open it, even though she knew she had to. She had been preparing herself for this for a week. What would she say? Would he be polite? Would he sneer at her, like she was nothing? No. He wouldn't, she told herself. He was a professional. He was highly recommended, for all ailments. Wizards and witches alike loved him, loved his work, paid the high price, and left beautiful reviews. _Witch Weekly_ had wrote articles about his techniques… In the bedroom, and in the office, though she didn't care much for the review about the bedroom. _The Daily Prophet_ had rated him five out of five stars, and said his prices were well worth the miracle. And she knew that was exactly what she needed at this point. A miracle.

Her eyes were always puffy, and red. Swollen from endless days and nights of crying. She hardly ate, she hardly slept, hardly went out of her flat, even if she didn't have any food in the house. She didn't mind though. She never ate anyways.

People were staring at her, as she stared at that bloody door. Five deep breaths, and ten reasons why she had to do this later, she gripped the door knob, and swung the door open.

Stepping inside, she was rather surprised. She had expected lavish, rich furnishings. Expensive art, diamond chandeliers, and a beautiful witch behind the reception counter. What she found instead, was a small cozy office. The reception desk sat to the back of the room, right near the door she dreaded entering. Instead of a beautiful woman though, there sat a young man. He wasn't someone women would swoon over, but the bloke looked nice enough. He turned his attention to the door where she had been standing for more than a minute she was sure. She wondered what he might think of her. A deranged woman, maybe? Or a pathetic little witch, who needed this miracle work more than any other patient?

Instead, he smiled at her.

"Miss Granger, I've been expecting you. Please come in."

She stared at him in shock, and glanced around the room again. It was empty, luckily. No one would see her here today, no articles would go up about her, and how she had gone mad. She hesitantly took a few steps into the room, and the door lightly shut behind her. There was a piano in the corner of the room, playing itself. A quiet, soothing tune played from it. She glanced at it warily before turning back to the receptionist.

Walking briskly up to the desk, she cleared her throat.

"I… have an appointment. For eleven?" She spoke softly, even though there wasn't anyone else around. She was so afraid of being found out… She just couldn't handle it.

"Yes, Miss. Please press your wand right here." He put a piece of parchment in front of her, and she was surprised that when she pressed her wand to it, it filled out all the information in a blink of an eye. That was surprisingly brilliant, and quite convenient. When she glanced up at him again, he was filing it away.

"Please have a seat. Can I get you some tea, or water?" He asked, gesturing to a large refreshment table behind the desk.

"No… No thank you." She stuttered, turning to sit. The chair she sat on, enveloped her in comfort. So, maybe it didn't look like rich and lavish, but it certainly felt like it. Unfortunately, she couldn't relax and enjoy it. Turning her head to watch the clock, she tapped her fingers madly on her knee. It had only been fifteen seconds before the receptionist addressed her again.

"He's ready for you now." He said, picking up the file he had just made for her, and opening the door to the room she had imagined herself in for a week.

She walked briskly, but wavered again before entering. He gave her an encouraging smile, and motioned for her to continue. She did, though her legs were so shaky she was afraid she may fall over at any minute. The hallway before her, seemed so long she was sure she would faint before she could even make it to the end. The receptionist cleared his throat, and Hermione glanced back at him, her eyes terrified. Taking another three deep breaths, she began to advance on the door all the way at the end.

Before she could think any more, she was standing in front of it. The receptionist stepped around her, and knocked twice, before a muffled reply came. When he opened the door, Hermione thought she might just fall through a hole in the floor right there, and be okay with it.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Hermione Granger has arrived." The receptionist said, walking into the spacious room, and handing him the file.

When he looked up at her, his expression neutral, she could feel her heart stop for a second. This was madness! She may think she was insane, but this was beyond insanity! Here she stood, in the office of one of her greatest school enemies, and she was actually paying him to be here! She started to back away, but just before she could turn and run, he spoke.

"Miss Granger, won't you please come in and have a seat?" He looked at her pointedly, before waving the receptionist away.

Her whole body shaking now, she entered his office, her hand almost naturally going to her wand. She stopped herself from grabbing it, and gratefully sat on the couch across from him. He gave her a calculating look, and then opened the file, reading the parchment in front of him. When he looked back up at her, he looked startled.

"Miss Granger, I must say this isn't what I expected. When I saw your name on my appointment list, I was quite surprised indeed. I thought someone must have been mistaken, but apparently I was incorrect. And then… When Leon announced your arrival, once again I was surprised. But, since you are here, I find that I should have been more prepared." He cleared his throat, standing up from behind his desk, and walking around it, to sit in the chair in front of it.

She realized she hadn't spoken more than five words since arriving here… How long had she been here anyway? She glanced at the clock, and was shocked to see it had not been more than five minutes. It felt like an eternity to her. The world around her moved quickly, while she moved slowly. She wasn't sure of herself anymore. She couldn't work, she could barely handle to be around her friends, and she most certainly couldn't believe she was here.

"Miss Granger… Would you like to explain to me why you are here?" Malfoy asked her, breaking her out of her thoughts.

She stared at him for a moment, not sure why she was deciding to trust him… But ultimately she was. He was her last resort, her last hope… Her last thread to hang onto. She knew she was falling deeper into a hole. When she had decided to come here, she knew she had no other options. She had exhausted all other options, as had Harry and Ron. They had tried everything. Potions, training, meditating, muggle medicines, month long trips meant to relax her. Nothing had worked. And now, she was hoping, she was praying, he would be able to help her.

"You see Mr. Malfoy…. I know you've taken up therapy, and heard you were quite good at it. And I knew I just had to ask for your help… Because…" She went silent, taking a deep breath, and putting on her best brave face.

"Because I've lost my magic."

 **Two Years Earlier**

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were sitting in the three broomsticks, watching the world move around them. The war was over… Had been for over four years. People had moved on, and no one liked to talk about it. The three of them had been celebrated all over the wizarding world, they had saved the world and all that jazz. People still insisted on buying their meals, their drinks, someone had even offered to pay off Ron's mortgage for him. Harry's office at the ministry was constantly being filled with packages, letters, candies, and pastries. The world loved Harry Potter. He did interviews for all the magazines and newspapers. He gave speeches at Hogwarts. He had even taught Defense Against the Dark Arts for a year. Hermione knew that had been Harry's favorite year. He loved to teach the young witches and wizards coming in. He loved it even more, because they all listened to him with rapt attention.

Ron stayed in the aurora office. His needs were most suited to finding, and fighting dark wizards. He had a bit of what the muggles called PTSD. The war had changed him, and he only was completely comfortable if he was doing what he did best. Even though, he did try to take time at least twice a week to meet up with his friends for dinner, or to see a Quidditch match.

Hermione worked for the ministry as well, in the Care of Magical Creatures department. She researched different species, kept an eye on the rarer animals living in the Forbidden Forest, checked on the dragons in Romania, and always followed through on the whisperings of a family treating their house elf badly. She had never been happier.

Though her and Ron had broken up shortly after the war had ended, they remained friends. She had dated other men throughout her years, and had thought she was becoming a bit serious with Oliver Wood. He hadn't been around much lately though, as he was touring the world with his quidditch team.

As the three of them stood up to say their goodbyes, Hermione stretched and yawned. As she walked out into the chilly air, she wrapped her cloak tighter around her body, before apparating to Diagon Alley. Walking briskly down the street, she made a turn to go down Knockturn Alley. The potions store there was where she was headed, but unfortunately she never made it.

Down a dark alley to her right, sprang out a young witch, her eyes bright and crazy.

"It's you!" She crowed, stepping right into Hermione's path. "I've been waiting to catch you out here all alone. Waiting to get my revenge for a very long time." She gripped Hermione's arm, her eyes like flames. "Fenrir Greyback was my father you know. The only person I had, after my mother gave birth to me… a monster!" She backed Hermione up to the brick wall of an old building, its inhabitants left long ago.

Hermione tried to swallow her fear, and tried wildly to grasp her wand in her robes, but the girl caught on and grabbed ahold of her wrists, pinning them.

"You think your magic will save you Hermione Granger? Well it won't, because your filthy blood doesn't deserve magic. You don't deserve to wield the power. Your stupid little boyfriend may have killed my father and think he won, but he is going to feel this loss." The witch pressed her wand against Hermione's temple, and started chanting, when all of a sudden they were interrupted.

"Hermione!" Someone was hollering, while the young witch was thrown away from her. Bright lights washed over her face, as she sank to the ground, shaking and wide eyed. The last thing she remembered from the night, was Harry's concerned green eyes looking into hers.

 **Present Day**

Draco stared at Hermione after they watched her memory in the pensieve. It was more terrible than he could have imagined. He knew she had been through a lot, and that was why this was even worse. It had been years since the war, and all of a sudden some strange witch had once again put Hermione in an impossible situation. Draco couldn't help but wonder if Hermione was really the one who suffered from PTSD. After what she had endured with Bellatrix, the taunting from the rest of the Death Eaters, hell even himself, it was more than likely.

Hermione couldn't stand any longer. Her knees were knocking, her legs were shaking so badly. She sat down in the chair and tried to slow her breathing. Malfoy slowly took the seat across from her, and picked up his quill. Scratching something into a fresh piece of parchment, he looked up at her, his eyes speculating.

"What are you feeling right now, Ms. Granger? After living that day over, how does it affect your emotions?" He asked, his quill perched and ready.

"I feel…" She stopped, to take in a deep reassuring breath. "I'm afraid. Looking at it again.. living it over. It's awful. She came out of nowhere… and it was even worse because I let her catch me off guard. For years I took that evening walk, instead of just apparating to my flat, because it was always so pretty out, and the clear air helped my head. Knockturn alley was dangerous during the war, but afterwards it felt like nothing could touch me. Not there, not anywhere. And then they caught me off guard. And I was so weak!" She was sobbing now, opening up to one of her oldest enemies.

"What makes you think you were weak, Hermione?" Malfoy asked her, his quill scratching away lazily.

"You watched it, Draco! I couldn't even pull my wand! Four years, and I became lazy, too trusting! Too normal! I flailed around, like I hadn't defeated Voldemort and the Death Eaters! Like I, Hermione Granger was some scared little girl! And you know whats even worse? Now I am! I am that scared little girl! Because I have no magic to save me now Draco!" She was practically screaming at this point.

Draco dropped the quill, and parchment floated away into her file. Hermione stared at the floor in embarrassment. What was she doing here? She just knew somehow, tomorrow her face would be covering _The Daily Prophet._

 _"Our generations greatest witch, gone mad!"_

But Draco simply gave her a bored smile.

"That was very good Hermione. You said a lot today. Whatever you're feeling, at any moment in time, I want you to write it down. Strong emotions. If you go to eat, but your appetite loses you, write down what you're feeling. When you can't sleep, write your feelings. I want to get insight into your mind, your feelings. I want to know what you think about when you look in the mirror. And next week, we start the real assignment." He said, handing her a small blue journal from one of his desk drawers.

She stared down at it, in disbelief, then looked back at him.

"You want to have another appointment?" She asked, flabbergasted.

"Oh yes Ms. Granger. We have a lot to do here, and its best to get started right away." He held his hand out, and she shook it warily. "Have a good day, Ms. Granger."

She turned around and walked out the door, hearing it shut quietly behind her. Then she stopped, her mind working a thousand miles a minute, and somehow, she felt lighter. She felt like she had just freed part of her sorrow. And then, she walked out into the sun, for once enjoying being outside again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hermione stared out the window as Harry and Ron argued in the kitchen. It was a bit aggravating to say the least, as they were arguing over her. She hadn't told anyone who she was going to see the other day… and she certainly hadn't meant for them to find out by Harry opening a letter owled to her by Malfoy himself, with her next appointment time.

"Harry, have you bloody gone mad?! Of course Mione isn't going to see that bloke again! Have you any idea what he's charging her for an hour of his time? What a prick." Ron was shouting, waving the letter around Harry's face as if it was the root of all evil.

"Why shouldn't she see him again, Ron? He has more positive reviews than the damn Hollyhead Harpies are getting these days! Malfoy is not the same insolent little boy he once was." Harry argued, glancing warily at Hermione sitting in their drawing room.

She felt a small burst of the pride at the way Harry had taken up for her, even though she knew he had to be livid that she didn't feel it necessary to share the information with him in the first place. As soon as the owl had flown through the window, she knew there was going to be trouble. Harry and Ron surely recognized Malfoy's owl from Hogwarts, and she was correct. Viper was his name. He flew right in and dropped the letter on the kitchen table, where they had all been having brunch, before flitting right back out, taking a piece of toast in his beak.

Harry had picked it up before Hermione could even reach for it, and as he read it over, his face turned so many different colors of red, it was incredible he could breath.

Ron had snatched it away next, and as he read it, not only was his face red in anger, but the rest of his body too.

"What in the bloody hell is this?" He had hollered, shoving the letter under her nose, and that was how the argument ensued.

Now Ron was pacing, quickly, and muttering to himself under his breath as he stared at the letter, reading it over again and again, as if trying to find a death threat, a curse, some poisonous powder… anything to make his point.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, letting out an aggravated sigh.

"Hermione, why didn't you just tell us you were seeing Malfoy?" He asked, turning to her.

At that moment, Ginny was walking through the front door, and froze, turning slowly to look at Hermione in disbelief.

"You're dating Malfoy?" She asked, glancing between her, Harry, and Ron, no doubt reading the tension in the room. "I didn't think you were up to dating at all Mione… Let alone Malfoy." Ginny was frowning as she thought this over, and didn't notice her brother had stopped to stare at her in disbelief.

"Dating Malfoy? Hermione?" Ron questioned, before suddenly he burst into a fit of laughter. It seemed Ginny's ill timing that had lead to the question, broke the fog of tension in the room.

Suddenly, Harry was laughing too. Ginny seemed lost, and Hermione couldn't help feeling completely and totally fed up with the whole situation. Standing up abruptly, she snatched the letter right away from Ron, and stormed to the front door, turning to glare at the crowd, who were no longer laughing.

"No Ginny, I am not dating Malfoy. I'm seeing him for therapy. And yes, Ronald. I will be continuing to see him. Because no matter what you may think about him from our past, he has been professional, and understanding. He also has not splattered my name across any magazines or newspapers, which he very well could do, if only for the giant sum that would come with that story. And Harry…" She paused off here, feeling bad for losing her nerve, but she needed to finish this speech and get home to write it in her journal. "Please do not open my mail again." And with that, she turned and walked out.

Taking the stairs two at a time, to get to the lobby of Harry's apartment building, she stepped onto the wooden floor, and quickly made her way to the fireplaces used for the floo. Since her magic had been taken, everywhere she went, she had to be able to floo. She couldn't apparate, and she certainly was terrible with a broom. Stepping into the fireplace before the boys could catch up with her to apologize, she spun away.

The familiar sight of her sitting room gave her a sigh of relief. Crookshanks was curled up on the couch, fast asleep. The clock on the wall was ticking away, and she knew in just a few minutes, when the little bird popped out of the door, Crookshanks would be up and trying to jump at it. She wandered into the kitchen, and stuck the kettle on, before falling into her dining room chair and pulling out the blue journal from her last visit. Writing the date at the top, she took a deep breath, trying to decide how much she wanted to share about today.

 _Today, I was angry. I felt like the world was against me, and at the same time, with me. My sorrow, and my pain came back with a vengeance when I once again went to use my wand for something so simple, and nothing happened when I tried. Today I feel like a muggleborn, through and through. Maybe that witch was right. Maybe I didn't deserve my magic and that's why it was taken away. I also felt like a child being ridiculed today. I hate when Ron and Harry try to make decisions for me. I am an adult after all._

She sighed as the kettle whistled, lifting herself from the chair, and going to fix her tea. The warm cup did nothing to warm her cold inside. Turning to look down at Diagon Alley, she frowned. It was storming. Perfect weather for her mood. Shaking her head, she turned back to the table, and smoothed Draco's letter out in front of her. She hadn't even had a chance to read it.

 _Ms. Granger,_

 _Please join me on Thursday at 4:00 sharp. Don't be late._

 _-Draco Malfoy_

She rolled her eyes immediately at it. Don't be late. What a Malfoy thing of him to say. As if his time was more important than hers. But then again, she supposed he was a big important man now. He had clients rolling in and out of his office at all hours of the day. The first time she had seen him, she had been shocked that she had the receptionist office to herself. Biting her lip, she turned to the journal next to her.

 _I am feeling annoyed right now, at Draco Malfoy's letter. Don't be late. That's very rude._

Chuckling to herself, she settled into her couch with a good book, and waited for the time to tick by.

 **Thursday**

Hermione was here again, in front of this door. She gulped as she reached out for the knob, praying the receptionists' office was empty again. As she slipped in the door, she quickly glanced around, relieved to see that no one was around except for Leon, the receptionist. He gave her a warm smile, as he scribbled something on a piece of parchment and sent it levitating down the hallway behind the door.

"Ms. Granger, welcome back. Could I get you some tea? Or perhaps coffee. You look a little under the weather." He commented, as she walked up to him.

She was feeling under the weather. She supposed it was more from the nerves of having to see Malfoy again, than anything else, but none the less she didn't feel well. It had started last night, when she had herself a good cry over her ever missing magic, and by the time she fell asleep she was exhausted with a pounding headache. This morning, she was feeling even worse. Her stomach was churning, her temple was pounding, and her heart was racing.

"Tea would be nice. Maybe with some chamomile." She said, giving him a very small smile.

As he fixed it up for her, she sank down into the plush chair. The piano was playing a different tune today. Something light, and cheerful. She found it pleasing, and it eased her headache just a bit.

"Here you are." Leon said, handing her the tea cup. "I put just a tad of sugar in it."

She took a sip, relishing the hot liquid drifting down her throat. She could taste a small hint of lavender, for relaxation. She was suddenly insanely grateful to this wizard, as he didn't even know her, but he was trying very hard to make her comfortable here. She wondered if Malfoy paid him to be like that, or if he was just kind hearted.

"You can call me Hermione." She blurted, without thinking.

He gave her a big smile, holding his hand out for her to shake. She took it, feeling shy, and not sure why she had just opened herself up for conversation, when really she didn't talk to anyone but her closest friends.

"That's kind of you. Please just call me Leon." He sat next to her, in what she assumed was another plush chair.

"Tell me Leon, how did you become Draco's receptionist?" She asked, honest curiousity getting the best of her shyness.

"Well, honestly it was by mistake. I was supposed to be interviewing for a job at the little restaurant next door, and I'm such a bloke, I walked in here by mistake. Mr. Malfoy was standing at the desk, staring at me when I finally looked up and noticed where I was. He asked me if I had an appointment, and I stuttered, "No, sir." And he asked if I needed something, and I told him I was going for an interview next door, and turned to walk out, and before my hand could even reach the door, he said "You're hired." And I said okay." He shook his head, a slight chuckle taking over. "He really is a great boss. He pays very well, considering it's just me. No weekends, and no late nights. It's a perfect job."

Hermione sat, thinking this over. Draco Malfoy a great boss. That was something she thought she'd never hear in a million years.

"Do you really think he can help me?" She blurted out, her cheeks flaming red when she realized what she had just said.

Leon sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. After thinking for a few seconds, he turned to look at her.

"Hermione, as long as I have known Draco.. which isn't long, I can say that he's done his absolute best to solve every case he's ever come across. And he's had some pretty rough ones. Things that couldn't be solved with a potion, or a spell. The mind is incredibly complicated, even for great wizards like us. He uses many techniques to try and figure out the problem, and that's what makes his treatment unique. I believe he will do everything in his power to help you." Leon said, patting her lightly on the hand.

Before Hermione had too much time to process this, a small piece of paper came flying lazily into the room. Leon snatched it out of the air, and read over it.

"He's ready for you." He said, giving her an encouraging smile.

Taking a deep breath, she stood up and crossed into the hallway. She felt strong this time. Her knees weren't shaking, and she could actually breathe. She knocked on his office door, and his muffled reply came.

Opening the door, she looked around in surprise. Everything was different. Instead of the stark desk, and two chairs, the room looked like a large library. The walls were covered in books, floor to ceiling. There was a window seat, perfect to curl up in with a book. The fireplace was roaring, next to an old chair that looked comfortable enough. That is where Malfoy sat.

He gave her a small smile as she entered the room.

"It never fails to amaze me, the way this room changes and moves, with me sitting right here in it. You see, this is basically a room of requirement. It changes to the patient's needs. You ultimately needed comfort, somewhere you could relax. And this is what it came up with. Incredible isn't it?" Malfoy motioned for her to have a seat in the window, where the sun was shining in. He leaned forward in his chair, with his elbows on his knees, and stroked his chin thoughtfully while he studied her. "Journal please?" He asked, holding out his hand.

She blushed slightly when handing it over. Even though she knew it was necessary, she was embarrassed sharing her personal thoughts with him like this. She watched him closely while he read it, but his face never gave anything away, not even a little turn of his lips when she knew he was on the page where she had written about her annoyance with him.

Finally, he snapped it shut and handed it back to her, before snapping his fingers, and a piece of parchment and his quill appeared, ready to make notes.

"I would like to observe you trying to use your wand, please." He said, standing up, and walking to a corner of the room, where a table had just appeared, with a beautiful bouquet of roses. "Transfigure these roses into a glass of wine."

Hermione stayed frozen to the spot, her whole body heating up in embarrassment. Was he trying to make fun of her? Surely not. She was over reacting. She had to be. She was here to get treatment. He wasn't going to judge her.

He raised his eyebrows at her reluctance.

"Ms. Granger, I would simply like to see for myself what exactly happens when you try to do magic." He said, motioning to the vase.

Taking a deep breath, she stood up and walked towards the little table. She very slowly pulled her wand out, before stopping a foot away from the table. She raised her wand, and pointed it at the flowers, before muttering the spell, and waiting.

Nothing happened.

She glanced at Malfoy out of the corner of her eye, and observed the fact that he was studying her wand, the way she was holding herself, and back to the vase. She could feel the tears of frustration welling up, and quickly turned away back to her seat. She glanced at his empty chair, and seen the quill scribbling away furiously. She couldn't help but think that it was writing about what a failure she was.

Sitting down, she finally allowed herself to look back at Malfoy. He had turned back to her, and was studying her with a quizzical look on his face.

"What do you feel, when you try to do a spell?" He asked, finally going back to his seat.

"Well…" she pursed her lips, thinking over this question, trying to ignore the piercing tears threatening to overcome her. "I feel nothing, basically. I sit there, and try to make things happen, things I could have done without a thought two years ago, and nothing. My wand might as well be a stick for the fire." She mumbled, feeling useless.

"Have you had your wand inspected?" He asked, as a new piece of parchment flew under the scribbling quill.

"Yes, more than once. Nobody can seem to find a problem with it. And before you ask, I've seen healers, I've tried potions, meditation, vacations, spells have been cast onto me, and nothing works!" She could feel her frustration mounting, and suddenly noticed her little blue journal bumping against her hand. She flipped it open, and when a quill appeared, she scribbled down her thoughts.

Malfoy was nodding in approval at her action, before he was getting up and dragging his chair in front of hers, so they were face to face.

"I want to try something… you may not like it. But I need to be able to see everything.. feel everything, through you." He said.

"You want to use legilimency on me don't you?" She asked, giving him a bit of a dirty look.

"Yes Granger that is exactly what I want." He sighed, exasperated at her expression. "I mean honestly you bloody woman. It's not like I want to know about your sexual escapades with the Weasel or anything."

Suddenly, his face paled as he realized the way he had talked to her. But she burst out laughing. She couldn't believe it! All this time Malfoy had been playing the professional doctor, but he was as much an arse as he had always been.

"That's great Malfoy, you git. You sure know how to make a girl feel welcome." She couldn't explain it, but when he acted like that, she felt 100% more comfortable. "Alright, use your little trick. But I promise you, it won't help.

He looked at her in surprise, but then grinned.

"Alright Granger, I most certainly will. But, not until your appointment next week. I think I need to review everything I've got so far." He stood up at this point, leading her out into the hallway.

As she turned to walk away, he called out to her.

"And Granger… leave the doubt at home. You may be the brightest witch of our age, but remember that I'm Draco Malfoy, and I'm almost never wrong."

With a small grin, he turned and walked back into his office, shutting the door.

Hermione walked out, thinking over his words. That seemed to be just what she needed to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Hermione sat in Flourish and Blotts, sipping her tea. The weather was sunny today, but she couldn't help but feel it was the perfect type of day to sit and read. She had just purchased a new book on magical creatures, and was furiously studying them, trying to remember each and every one. The Niffler, which loved all things shiny was her favorite so far. Most wizards had never actually seen one in person, and it was said only the most dedicated treasure hunters had ever gotten their hands on one.

The doorbell jingled as someone else entered the shop, and Hermione just happened to glance up in time to see the tuft of pale blond hair. She blushed furiously, remembering their last appointment. She knew he wasn't interested in her sexual relationship with Ronald, not that there was much of one, but still the thought of someone looking through her brain was embarrassing to her. She suddenly felt very cold. What if he saw her, and mentioned something about their appointment in public? There are so many people here that would hear about her problems…

With these thoughts, she jumped out of her seat, shoving her book down into her bag. Leaving her tea, she started marching towards the front door, before hearing the familiar voice.

"Well well well, if it isn't Granger." She spun around, to see his perfect Malfoy smirk on his face. "Enjoying a spot of reading are you?" He asked, eyeing the book sticking out of her bag.

"Yes… well actually I was just leaving." She muttered, motioning to the door.

He raised an eyebrow at her, as he browsed over the bookshelf he had stopped her by. The books were all arranged by category, and the one he had chosen just happened to be "Wizarding Ailments." As she narrowed her eyes, and read over the titles, the one his hand was hovering over was "The strangest Wizarding Ailments to date."

He was researching, trying to help her. She felt a small amount of gratification swell deep in her stomach. He cared enough to be here, looking at books to try and help her.

"Have dinner plans with the family of groundhogs?" He asked, picking up the book, and tossing it into the cauldron he was carrying.

"No, I do not have dinner plans with the Weasley's." She harrumphed, slightly surprised at the way this conversation was going. He was much much different in the office.

"Good. Have dinner with me then." He said casually, picking up another book.

Her mouth fell open in shock. Had Draco Malfoy just asked her to have dinner with him? Why in the world would he want to have dinner with her? More information, for his official interview with _The Daily Prophet_ over how she, Hermione Granger, had gone insane? No, that wasn't right. He would have already spilled all of her secrets if he was going to. Especially as how he had witnessed the madness for himself.

"Hey, war heroine!" He called, and she jerked her head up to look at him. "Quit over thinking it. I'm not going to do anything awful. Meet me here at seven tonight. Don't be late." He gave her a confident grin, before slinking into another aisle.

Once he was gone from view, she turned and fled out the door. She briskly walked down the road, turning down the small street she had walked so many times, before she froze. She hadn't realized what she was doing, Malfoy had flustered her so badly. To her right was the alleyway, as dark and empty as it had been that day. It was quiet on the street, like it was that day. She could feel her legs start to shake, as she looked all around. No one was here but her. She was all alone, with no one to hear her screaming. She should turn and try to run. But she couldn't. It felt like her feet were glued to the ground, as the tears started welling in her eyes.

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to fight the nausea that was tightening her stomach. She was stronger than this. The fear was not going to destroy her. She clenched her fists at her sides, and forced her legs to move, even though they felt like jelly, and her feet like ten pound cinder blocks. She marched the whole five feet back to Diagon alley, and collapsed onto a bench outside of the Quidditch shop.

Her breathing was quick and shallow as she tried to bring herself down from the panic attack she was having. She had not revisited that spot since the incident two years ago. She had went to the hospital, been discharged, went home, and went to work the next day before she realized she was missing something. Something vital. Her magic.

That had been a hellish first few months. Harry and Ron had went through hundreds of interrogations with the woman. They wanted to know what she had done to her. She wouldn't open up. For some reason, veritaserum hadn't worked on her. They had tried everything from deals for a shorter Azkaban sentence, to using the crucio curse, which Hermione hadn't approved of, even though she was desperate to know more.

They had reviewed her memories of that evening, listened to the incantation she had recited over Hermione, but they had no idea what they were hearing. They researched for months on end, looking into the most ancient of texts. Harry had apologized to Hermione so many times over the years, swearing that if only Dumbledore were still around, maybe things would be different.

Eventually, she had come to terms with what had happened. She could no longer use magic. She was cursed. But right when she was about to give up… she had read the newspaper. She had seen Draco Malfoy's face blasted all over _The Daily Prophet._ He had raving reviews, the best therawizard there had ever been. Therawizard she had thought… what a funny word. But of course, even in this day and age, a muggle name for anything magic would be considered ridiculous. But she had decided that he was worth a shot… even for the ridiculous amount of galleons she was paying.

Pulling herself up off the bench, she stormed off to the brick wall separating Diagon Alley from the muggle world. Slipping into the Leaky Cauldron, and out onto the busy streets of London, she marched her way to a muggle convenience shop. The man at the counter looked at her, as she requested a pack of Marlboros. She gave him the few muggle dollars she was carrying, and stepped back into the street. Her hands shaking, she lit one of the cigarettes. She had never been much of a smoker, but when her life had changed, she remembered her grandfather. Whenever he had been angry or upset, he'd buy a pack of cigarettes. The smell had comforted her, as he told her not to tell her grandmother.

She took a deep puff, inhaling. She could practically feel the smoke floating around her lungs. She had to fight to hold back her cough. Being worried about her health was not something she had time for in the past. She had been too busy fighting Voldemort, and his crazy horde of death eaters. She had tried to start being healthier after the world had calmed down, but then the… event had happened, and she found herself spiraling. Firewhiskey had been her friend, her comfort, her loving embrace when she needed one. Smoking had somehow weaseled its way into the equation a few times, and now she did it when she felt the world was too much for her to handle.

Butting her cigarette on the brick wall, she took a deep breath, and went back through the Leaky Cauldron, and back into Diagon Alley. She quickened her steps, glancing at the large clock handing over Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. If she wanted to get back to Flourish and Blott's by seven, she needed to be home in the next five minutes, showered and changed in fifteen, and overall back out the door in twenty five minutes.

Ridiculous though it was, she was going to go out to dinner with Draco Malfoy. Why, she had no idea. She just felt like this was a good opportunity. She was curious to see the man behind the façade. He had let a little glimpse of the Malfoy she knew show, and she wanted to know if he truly was the same man. Harry and she had both gone up to support Malfoy at court. The Wizengamot hadn't been able to argue against two of the "Golden Trio" as people liked to call them, so they had set him free with no restrictions. His mother had also gotten off scot free, as she had practically saved Harry's life. As for Lucius Malfoy, he had gone to Azkaban, and he would be there for a very long time.

She unlocked her front door, and sighed in happiness at seeing the comfort of her home. Before she could even kick off her shoes, an owl flew through the door, dropping a package, and taking off again. She sighed agitated, glancing at the clock again, before opening it.

Inside was a baby blue dress, with a flowing skirt. The top was short sleeved, with an A- line shape. It was absolutely stunning. It honestly took her breath away. She noticed the card in the bottom, and picked it up, reading it over quickly.

 _Granger,_

 _Dinner is at a nice restaurant. Wear this dress. See you at 7, sharp._

 _Draco Malfoy_

She groaned out loud, before rushing to strip and grab a shower. After her shower, she towel dried her hair, and braided it back into a lose bun. Dabbing on a bit of lipstick, and some mascara she slipped into the dress. It fit her like a glove, making her brown eyes shine, more like a nice caramel color. She couldn't help but stop and admire her reflection. She sighed deeply, and turned to grab her purse before stepping back out into public.

People turned to stare, which wasn't unsual. She hated the attention. But tonight, it seemed it was for an entirely different reason. They were looking at her, because dare she say… that she looked nice. She straitened her posture, and walked a little faster. She didn't want people to stare. She didn't want people to know she was about to go to dinner with Draco Malfoy. But why didn't she want people to know? He wasn't what people thought he was, and since when did she care about what people thought? Maybe it was her conscious telling her that if she was seen with him, people would start to question whether she was seeing him.

She shook her head. She had to stop thinking like this. The whole world was not out to get her. She took a deep breath, before she turned the block, stopping when she spotted Malfoy. He was in a sleek grey suit, his hair unruly, but fixed all the same. He was a very good looking man.

She took a few steps toward him, and he turned towards her.

"Granger." He said, inclining his head. "I'm glad to see you took my advice. We couldn't have you in a nice restaurant, dressed like a muggle could we?" He joked, holding his arm out for her to take.

"No Malfoy. We couldn't have that." She muttered, giving him a steely gaze, before taking his arm.

She was surprised when he apparated them away. When the world stopped turning, she found herself focusing on a very nice place. The building was huge, made of black and white brick. It was sleek and refined, the place she was positive, even with her war hero status, she would never be able to get into. There were fountains on both sides of the walk way, mermaid statues made of crystal glittering in the middle of them. She glanced at Draco, taken by surprise. She had never been to a place like this before.

"Granger, welcome to the high society of wizard dining." He said, giving her his trademark grin, as he let her to the Maitre D's post. "Reservation for Malfoy." He said, his voice ice cold and confident.

"Of course sir." The man said, leading them through a side door, into a private dining area. The room was beautiful, decorated in cold blues, and white. The walls were a fish aquarium, filled with gorgeous, rainbow colored fish. The bar in the corner was stocked to the brim with everything she could have ever dreamed of. The table was small and round, an intimate setting to be sure, with the white roses in the center, and a candle glowing.

The maître d' pulled her chair out for her, pushing it back in once she had sat down. He set a menu in front of her, before asking Draco his wine preference.

"A dark red. Wet. I'm in no mood for bitter tonight." He said, shooing away the wine selection. "Your most expensive bottle."

"Oh Draco, please. That's too much." Hermione tried to protest, but he just waved her off.

"We are fine dining Granger. I think that includes a fine wine." He said, picking up his menu and effectively cutting off the conversation.

She crossed her arms, huffing at him. He ignored her, turning the page. She huffed again, louder this time, and he slammed down his menu.

"For God's sake Granger, what is it?" He asked, giving her a dirty look.

"Why are we here Malfoy? I don't get it. You see me in the office, and then see me in public today and demand I come to dinner with you. And here I am, and you aren't even trying to make conversation." She was picking at her nails now, losing her confidence.

"Granger, I invite all my patients I know nothing about to dinner. I need to effectively know them to be able to treat them." He sighed, folding his fingers over his hand. "We went to school together for years, and I didn't say anything to you other than the insults. I know you have a thirst for knowledge. I know you love books more than most people. And I know you're the only real reason the Golden Trio survived. And that's the extent of it. I don't really know anything else about you." He picked up the wine glass that had just been filled, before turning to the waiter to give him his order.

Thoughts running through Hermione's head, she picked up the menu, glancing it over very quickly while the waiter patiently waited.

"I'll have the fettuccini chicken alfredo please." She said, before turning back to Draco. "So this isn't a social call?"

"It is, but its not. Basically we're here to get to know each other. You have to know me as well, to trust me enough to help you." He lazily swirled his wine around in his glass, before he glanced up at her. "Trust is a tricky thing Granger, and I find this helps my patients."

She nodded slowly, before taking a large sip of her wine. She needed the courage.

"I'll go first." Draco offered. "I am fascinated by potions, and the mind. I work chemically and mentally to treat my patients. I enjoy visiting other countries immensely. I like a good wine, and I still don't like Harry Potter." His signature smirk lit up his face. Hermione had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"I love Harry Potter. I do love to read. I enjoy all types of music. I enjoy cheesecake, of all shapes and sizes. Your turn." She shot back at him.

"I love to fly. Being in the air… so free, no worries, it's the most amazing feeling. I love my mother, more than I've ever loved anyone. I love to sleep, because I love to dream, but I don't get much of it, because I have insomnia." He was sipping on a firewhiskey now. One that the waiter had brought, as he dropped off the food.

Hermione took another large sip of wine, before slowly taking a bite of her dinner.

"You cure other people's ailments, but not your own?" She asked casually, watching him for a reaction. His face never gave anything away.

"I try to stay away from potions. They can be… addictive. And I like my mind to always be sharp. Though I have to say Granger, sitting here across from you makes me want to keep drinking." He teased, taking a small bite of his lobster. "Though I do believe, it was your turn to tell me about you."

"Okay. I'll tell you. You frustrate me. One second you don't act like Malfoy, the next you do. And I don't understand you. What have you been doing since the war? I know you're quite the womanizer, and I want to know why. What drives you? What makes you want to help people?" She was getting confidence from the wine. She was almost through with her second glass, her food barely touched as she liked to talk.

"That's a lot of questions for me Granger. Let's see if I can answer all of them. First of all, I am not the same Draco from school. I don't turn my nose up at muggleborns, I don't walk around and act like I'm above everyone else. I do have the same sense of confidence. I know what I'm about, and I know that while I may have made some… mistakes, I am trying to make up for them now. That is what makes me tick. I want to help people, because I feel like I owe the world. And I'm a womanizer, simply because women can't get enough of me." He grinned at her as he finished his speech, motioning towards her food. "You should eat. It's only good if it's warm."

She slowly took another bite, thinking over his answer. She could tell he had changed a bit, but she could still see the confident arrogance. She didn't understand, but she really felt more comfortable when he was like the person she knew in Hogwarts.

"Well, in response to that… I have a cat, and I adore him. I haven't been on a date since I lost my… magic. I enjoy hot tea, and the rain." She took another bite. "And I look at everything as a puzzle… Even after I… changed, I continued working cases from behind the scenes. I had to find ways to help the poor innocent creatures people abuse." Her gaze met his, as she finished her third glass of wine.

"Hermione Granger, always working. No surprise there." He sighed then, staring down at his plate. "Granger, to work together… I am always honest. You know that there isn't a one hundred percent chance I can help you? I will try, but I've never seen anything like this. I've done countless amounts of research and found nothing to even begin to resemble whats happened to you. That's why I need to get into your mind. I need to be able to view everything I think will be helpful in this case. I need to know you."

"I already knew that, Mr. Malfoy. I know that nothing is ever one hundred percent in this world." She gave him a tight smile, before finishing the last few bites on her plate.

After a few minutes of silence, he called for the check. The maître d' pulled out her chair, and helped her on with her coat.

Walking out of the restaurant, Malfoy gently took her arm, and apparated them to her apartment building. Hermione glanced up at him, feeling the alcohol rushing through her veins. She wondered if this would be the last time she saw him out of therawizard mode. Whether she ever would admit it or not, he was a bit charming.

"Granger, are you going to go inside, or keep bloody staring at me?" He asked.

That snapped her out of her trance, and she gave him a small smile.

"I'm going. Thank you for dinner Malfoy. It was very good." She stuck her hand out for him shake, and he took it gingerly.

"Have a good night… and don't be late for your appointment." He winked, before apparating.

And he left Hermione Granger wondering if she'd gone insane.


	4. Chapter 4

**To all my lovely readers; I am so so sorry for the delay! Nursing school is crazy! But this chapter is a good one, I think. Let me know. Thank you for the reviews. I do love constructive criticism. That being said, I do not appreciate nasty reviews. Please, if you don't like my story, or how I've written something, I'd be more than happy to discuss it civilly with you, instead of you leaving me a nasty message in my review box. Thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter Four**

Hermione didn't like to dwell on the past. In fact, she liked to not think of it at all. After the incident that had changed everything, the months following were filled with darkness and despair. She couldn't really remember much, but the one thing she did remember was her rather nasty break up with Oliver Wood, a memory Malfoy was currently watching through legilimency. It was incredibly uncomfortable to have someone sifting through her mind, but it was more uncomfortable to know that Malfoy was going to know everything about her life, without her telling him.

As he flipped through thought after thought, carefully peeling away layers of her brain, she kept her eyes squeezed shut. He had been in there for a while, replaying certain memories, focusing on certain thoughts, especially ones she had in instances where she had tried magic and it hadn't worked. Leon was sitting on the window seat next to her, squeezing her hand. Malfoy had thought it would be helpful to have someone she trusted with them, but he wanted to no outsiders sitting in on their sessions, so Leon had been the best option.

The quill he had used in all of their sessions was scribbling away next to them, which confirmed that it was controlled by Malfoy's mind. It was filing away all of his thoughts for him to review at a later date. She wondered what he thought about all of this. When he was at home reading the notes, did he pity her? Did he think she deserved this? Of course, he probably had no time to think about her case. If _Witch Weekly_ was correct, he entertained a woman every night. She wondered if he was actually interested in any of these women. From what she understood, most of them were daft, and Draco Malfoy was certainly not daft. In fact he was well read, smart, and elegant.

She felt her cheeks heating up with embarrassment at that train of thought. He was in her mind for gods sakes! And here she was thinking about his personal life. She could suddenly feel him sifting back through the layers, pulling out. She kept her eyes squeezed shut until he had completely removed himself. When she finally looked at him, his stormy eyes were staring into hers. He was analyzing her, trying to figure out the puzzle, it seemed.

"Tell me about what happened with Oliver Wood." He said, motioning for Leon to leave the room.

With a deep breath, Hermione started her story.

 **Flashback**

Hermione stared at the wall of her bedroom. She knew she had to get it together. Oliver Wood had sent her so many owls, the letters were piling up on the kitchen table. They had been dating a little over six months. It had been three weeks since the incident, and he had been trying furiously to get a hold of her. Their relationship had gotten a bit more serious than she had expected. He played with the Puddlemere United Reserve team, so the past couple of months he had been traveling with them. There was talk of them being the next World Cup Champions if they kept playing the way they were. Hermione had never really liked Quidditch, but somehow, when he talked about it, she found it much more interesting. She supposed she liked him so much because he didn't care that she was part of the "golden trio". He liked Hermione Granger for Hermione Granger. He thought it was adorable that she liked to read so much. He liked the fact that she liked four spoons of sugar in her tea, with a tasty cake to go with it. He liked the fact that she blushed all over her body when he told her she was pretty. The first date had gone so well, he had sent her an owl the same night to ask her out for the next night. They were seeing each other at least four days a week up until the time he had left with his team. Even though he was gone, they owled back and forth constantly. Sometimes when she was alone in her office, she would reread her letters, and smile at how sweet he was. He sent her books and trinkets from each place he visited.

When she realized that her magic was gone, she realized she could never hold a regular relationship with him. She had quit her job, through an owl no less. She didn't want anyone to find out what had happened. Hermione Granger wasn't as amazing as everyone had thought.

The last straw was when Oliver had sent her a beautiful bracelet from Germany, covered in emeralds. She knew she couldn't afford to keep dragging this out. He deserved better. He deserved a real witch. So she had owled him, asking him if they could talk in person. He sent back with a letter explaining that a portkey would be waiting at the ministry for her first thing in the morning. She wasn't sure if the portkey would work without her magic, so she had brought Ginny along, one of the only people who was privy to what was going on in her life.

Once they had arrived in the little flat in Germany, Hermione had a panic attack. She was heartbroken over losing someone as good as Oliver. Ginny had begged her to reconsider, she said he would understand. But he wouldn't. No one really understand what was happening right now. She didn't think even she understood.

Oliver had come in then, while she was still hyperventilating. She had tears running down her face, and when he had drawn her into his arms she had absolutely lost it. She had tried to pull away, but he was so comfortable and familiar. He was safe. But unfortunately, she couldn't keep him, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Oliver please, you have to understand… I came here to break things off. You're gone all the time, playing Quidditch, and I'm home, so far away…" She had tried to let him down easy, she didn't want to hurt him.

"Hermione please… we can… I can fix this. I can come home, take a leave. Please Mione." He had begged, pleaded, offered her the world.

Her heart shattered into a million pieces that day. She was in love with him, she realized. And she hated that she couldn't have that. It was one of the worst things to come from this mess, and she would always regret it.

 **Present**

"And so you broke it off… I remember reading about it in _The Daily Prophet._ If I remember correctly, Rita Skeeter was crushed. She had fully expected to be able to write the article on your wedding." Malfoy sighed, handing Hermione a tissue for the tears running down her face.

"I… I haven't heard from him since. I ran into one of the other Puddlemere players about a year later, and I think I was lucky he didn't hex my head off." She sighed. "They lost the world cup. The whole team blamed it on me. Said I had crushed Oliver, and he wasn't up to play well afterwards. Of course, they didn't tell me that. Ginny had overheard a conversation between some Harpies."

Malfoy pondered over this, sipping from a cup of tea. He was looking at some parchment his quill had scribbled on earlier, probably going back over what he had seen in her mind about that day.

"You quit your job. Why?" He asked casually.

"Well Malfoy, I couldn't very well work at the ministry of magic without being able to use magic now could I?" She sneered at him, showing him exactly what she thought of his comment.

He smirked back at her, raising his cup at her.

"Your snark certainly isn't lost though Granger." He sighed, and set the papers aside. "I can't be positive when I say this, but I think you're suffering from what muggles call post-traumatic stress. Even in the wizarding world, there is no cure. The brain… it's so complicated. It's believed that when you experience something traumatic, your brain will shut down in certain ways. You have magic, but your brain is not relaying the message to use magic to your magical core. But of course at the same time, I can't for the life of me understand what she was chanting at you in that memory. I've searched runes, looked through all of Potter and Weasley's notes, went all the way back to the ancient magic's and haven't found a thing." He ran his hand through his hair, slumping over in his chair.

Hermione wasn't surprised. She didn't know what she expected when she had signed up to see him, but obviously he couldn't help her either. She stood suddenly. She couldn't take another person telling her it was hopeless. Malfoy glanced up at her, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you doing Granger?" He asked, standing to face her.

"I'm leaving Malfoy. I can't take another person telling me this is hopeless. I've given up… In fact, I think I may move back to muggle London. Harry said he can get me some paperwork, give me records.." She sighed, and looked into his eyes. " I'll make sure you have your last payment before I go… And thank you, for trying." She held out her hand for him to shake, but instead he scoffed at her.

"You bloody imbocile. Muggle London, with a brain and magic like yours?" He demanded, marching over to his desk. He cleared everything off of it, except for a single apple he left sitting right in the middle. "We're going to make your magic work, one way or another Granger." He said, setting his jaw in a determined way.

Hermione bit her lip, feeling the frustration rise in her, and trying to tamp down her attitude. He was just trying to help, she knew that, but her emotions weren't listening to her. She wanted to scream, and smash things. She wanted to tell him he was the imbocile, that this wasn't going to help, that he had no idea what he was doing.

Draco didn't miss the fire in her eyes. He didn't miss the way her hands tightened into tiny little fists. He was almost afraid she was going to punch him again, and backed up a step.

"Just try Granger." He said, pointing to her wand.

She gave him a steely look, before pointing her wand strait at the apple. Her hand was shaking, and he couldn't have that with her trying to perform magic. He stepped up next to her, and placed his hand over hers. He almost jerked away, because as soon as he touched her, his body was humming, his skin felt like it was burning. He recognized it almost immediately. Her magic was touching his. Fire mixing with ice, dancing around each other like they were old friends. He assumed she also felt it, from the small gasp that escaped her.

"I can feel your magic Hermione…. I know you can do this." He whispered, tightening his grip around hers, holding the wand steady in her hand.

"Wingardium Leviosa" she spoke in almost a whisper, terrified of what she would see. But the apple floated… Just like he knew it would. Because his magic was channeling hers, holding it up. And he knew exactly what the old bitch had done to Hermione Granger. It was different than regular magic. It was a magic so dark, and so cruel, he was shocked she hadn't died from the blow.

The old witch who had attacked her had put out her fire. Had locked her magic away into her core, where it could only be accessed by a core the exact opposite. A core that could meld with hers, combining their magic in ways only a couple in love could do. The witch had known Hermione was a muggle born. She knew that only pureblooded lines held ice cores… And he knew that her magic was only working because he was touching her skin to skin. His magic was supporting hers, making it work. And he also knew, that the only way to unlock her core, was to fall in love with her, and let his magic bind to hers forever.

As he glanced up into her caramel colored eyes, he gulped. Because he was the only solution. He was the key. And she knew it.

"I'm going to kill you Malfoy." She snarled, jerking away from him before storming out of his office.

The only thing he could think about as he slumped down into his chair was the hatred she had held in her eyes, and he wondered how this was ever going to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Hermione had been sitting in her flat for little over five hours now, reading anything and everything she could on the topic of magic melding. She hadn't ever thought that was a possibility. And Malfoy was her perfect match.

She could feel the angry tears of denial trailing down her face. There had to be another way. Any other way. The books talked about the different types of magical cores, melding, relationships between melded couples, hell it even talked about magic being locked away in the core. What it didn't talk about, was how to deal with the whole mess. It didn't explain how to fall in love with a bloke you hate, enough in love to allow his dark, tainted magic to mix with hers. It didn't explain another way to fix the problem. In fact, she was shocked there was any information at all on it. The book repeatedly stated how dangerous, and difficult the spell was. And more often than not, the person whose magic gets locked away dies, because their magical core will eventually explode from the force and cause all bodily function to cease immediately.

She knew she was fucked. She was so fucked it wasn't funny. Either she fall in love with Malfoy, or die. To be honest, she wasn't positive she could go back to a muggle way of life anyways. It would drive her insane, to know what she was capable of and it just suddenly stopped. She would have spent every day until her death searching for a solution. And this one had simply fallen into her lap.

As soon as he touched her, it was like a breath of fresh air. Her magic had swelled inside of her, playfully touching his, and swirling through her body like it had never left. It was like a gentle caress, from the top of her head, all the way to her toes. Like a cool breeze, filling her up with life. His magic was ice. Only purebloods carried the ice core. But that didn't explain why it was him, and not some other pureblood. Why could the stars not have blessed her with Ron?

Ron, now there was a thought. She had never touched his magic before. There was a possibility he could be ice… He could save her.

She picked up her quill and scribbled out the most sloppily written message she ever had.

 _Ronald,_

 _What is your magical core element?_

 _Love, Hermione._

She had a small owl, named Minnie, who roosted in the window of the kitchen, safely away from Crookshanks. She never sent letters anymore, so when she tied the scroll to her leg the owl went crazy. She was hooting, and bouncing around excitedly waiting on Hermione to open the window.

"Ronald." Hermione instructed, undoing the latch, before Minnie almost knocked her off of her feet shooting out the window.

She shook her head at the silly bird. She supposed she should let her out more often. It was cruel to keep her cooped up here all the time.

Before she could close the window, a gorgeous ink black owl flew in. She pursed her lips as she pulled off the letter. She groaned when she saw his seal, and glanced at the bird. She couldn't help but wonder how many owls he had. Before the bird could bite her, she gave him a piece of her bacon from the morning's breakfast. He shot back out the window with it hanging from his mouth.

She sat down in the chair, defeated as she pulled out his letter.

 _Granger,_

 _We need to talk about this. I'm not sure if I can wait for your next scheduled appointment…. You know this will affect us both until it's been taken care of right? We have to figure something out. Now that our magic has touched, don't even try to find another pureblood with an ice core. Only mine will unlock yours now. And Granger…._

 _I'm sorry._

 _-D.M._

Hermione tried desperately to hold back a sob as she tossed the letter in her waste bin. She could feel her magic again, thanks to him… But it was out of reach. She knew her body recognized her despair from the way she could feel it writhing inside of her, trying to release itself. In fact, it was trying so hard to be released, that she could barely breathe from the pain it caused. Before she could think any more of it, she collapsed onto her couch and let out a wail that was simply heartbreak.

The sobs came freely now, shaking her whole body as she screamed in pain and frustration. Her knees automatically came to her chest, and she wrapped her arms around them, rocking herself back in forth and letting the breakdown take over her. She knew she'd feel better afterwards, no matter to the sore eyes, or lost voice she would have.

Crookshanks had joined her on the couch, and was wailing along with her. His claws dug into the couch as he desperately butted Hermione with his head, trying to comfort her.

She didn't even notice as Harry and Ron flooed in, Ron taking one look at the scene and swooping her into a bone crushing embrace. She flailed against him, screaming, and beating her fists on his chest. He didn't stop her. He knew what the pain was like. He suffered every single night, his nightmares always too real for him to forget.

Harry stared at the books littering the living room in confusion, before picking up one. He read over the information silently, his face paling as he read more and more, trying desperately to understand. Hermione had been cursed to die… or fall in love? He didn't understand why she was losing it. He didn't know that her solution was not as easy as he thought.

When Draco Malfoy was the next person to come through the floo, he was even more shocked.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, dropping the book back into its place.

Draco didn't have a chance to really survey the scene, before Ronald Weasley was pressing his wand to his neck.

"What did you do to her Malfoy? I swear to Merlin, I'll hex you to death right now! I'm an auror. Believe me when I say I know how to make it look accidental." He growled, shoving Draco against the wall.

Harry looked between the two of them, and Hermione. It slowly clicked together, as he watched the magic crackling around Malfoy's hands. He wasn't even paying attention to Ron. He was staring at Hermione, his grey eyes deep with concern, and remorse.

"Stop right there Ron. Let him go!" Harry demanded, pulling his friend back before turning to Malfoy. "What happened?" He asked, his jaw clenched.

"My magic melded with hers. She performed a spell while I was touching her…. And she just knew somehow. I'm her magical partner, her core's opposite, but at the same its exact twin. I don't know how to explain it, it's really old and dark stuff. It's also ridiculously complicated. I mean honestly Potter, I'm sure you're sleeping with the Weasley girl, but has your magic ever touched?" Draco demanded, trying to push past him and make his way to Hermione.

Ron paled at the image in his mind of Harry shagging Ginny, and went back to tending to Hermione, who had stopped wailing, but was still sobbing out her hearts content.

"I don't even know what you're talking about Malfoy! Where did Hermione get all of these books? I've never even heard of this!" Harry argued, trying to remember any kind of touch of magic. If Hermione didn't have five books strewn about in her living room, he would have thought Malfoy to be a liar.

"The bloody witch who attacked her!" Draco spat, trying desperately to get past Harry. "When she touched her skin, she locked her magic away into her magical core. Only really powerful witches and wizards can do magic like this Potter. I don't know where you've got that crazy locked up, but I would go ahead and disable her. Or else someone else may be given a fate like… Granger." He gulped, looking down at his shoes.

Harry sighed, running a hand over his face. This wasn't the first time they had come running to Hermione's to find her losing her mind. For years they had been searching for an answer, and somehow Draco Malfoy had found it.

"How is it that you just now understand? You've watched the memory haven't you?" Ron demanded of Draco, glaring at him with such a fierce hatred Draco thought he may have died if looks could kill.

"Magic Melding is almost a fairy tale in the wizarding world. It's not something that's talked about and as you can see, there is hardly any research on it. Pureblood families believe in it, but they only believe it happens between two purebloods. I've heard stories about the spell but like I said, I thought it was a fantasy. I've never seen it happen. The spell was traditionally used to force two purebloods together, if they were reluctant to marry. It's a cruel fate. Fall in love, or die. That's the only way…" Draco gulped, as he glanced at the bushy haired witch.

She understood the implications he was sure. And now, with the way Harry and Ron were looking at him he could guess they understood too.

"Are you telling me Malfoy…. That our Hermione, our best friend, has to fall in love with you?" Harry asked, his hand tightening around his wand.

Draco had never seen him look so angry. It had always been Weasley who had lost his temper, but this time he was sure he was done for. He had seen Potter defeat the Dark Lord, so he knew he truly had a reason to be afraid when he pulled his wand.

As he started to reach for his, Hermione jumped in between them. He had seen the fiery witch angry a handful of times and it was usually directed at him, so he was surprised when she turned to Potter. He watched him visibly shrink back from her deadly glare.

"Harry James Potter.. Have you lost your mind?" She hissed his name in fury, magic sparking the air around her as she slowly stepped towards him. "He may be my only option of getting my magic back, so we don't threaten him, hurt him, or ever turn our wands at him."

Her tiny little hands were balled into fists, as she raised her eyebrow at him, expecting an answer. She couldn't believe he would act this way. For years they had searched, and she finally knew. She wasn't giving in to the idea that it could only be Malfoy. She would find someone else, she had to. But in the off chance she didn't, she needed him.

Turning back to him, she took a deep steadying breath. Her eyes drank in his image. His tall frame towering over her, his stormy eyes looking into hers, his blonde hair falling into his face. He was the epitome of gorgeous, but his personality not so much.

"I would like you to leave Malfoy." She said quietly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Leave? Granger are you insane? We have to talk about this! If what the stories say is true, we'll go mad trying to stay too far away from each other for too long." His frown was deep, as he went to step toward her.

"I said Leave Malfoy! I will not ask again." She said, walking briskly to the door, and swinging it open while she motioned for him to leave.

His jaw clenched, his glare almost as fierce as hers. This affected him too and she didn't even care. He knew exactly what she was going to do and he wasn't having it. He wouldn't allow her to sleep around, and possibly hurt them.

"I will leave you tonight Granger to think things over, but I will be back tomorrow morning and I expect you to be ready to act like an adult by that time." He glared at the trio, stormed out, and slammed the door behind him, leaving Granger and the rest of the wanker squad staring after him in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione stared at Ginny in shock. Her head was spinning with the information Ginny had just reminded her of.

"Oliver Wood is a pureblood." Ginny had said, as they all sat around in Harry's kitchen. James was running around the table trying to catch Kreacher, so he could have a biscuit the elf had on a plate. He had just turned a year old, and poor old Kreacher wasn't so great at dealing with children anymore, though he seemed to enjoy playing with James sometimes.

Hermione still hadn't been able to form a response. Could her former love be an option? It was easy to love Oliver, as they had gotten on so well. He fit right in with the Weasley's and the Potter's. He was gorgeous, clearly. A sweet lover. He had been the whole package, and yet she had thrown him away.

"Gin have you gone nuts? After what I did to Oliver Wood, and the Puddlemere team, I could never face him again." She finally said, her initial warmth toward the idea fading. He would never want anything to do with her, and she had heard he was finally spotted with a new lady. Though _Witch Weekly_ had called her a rebound, she wouldn't dare have the nerve to approach him.

"Hermione, he was so sickly in love with you. That kind of love does not fade. Just look at what Harry and I endured, but we came out on top. And I could never imagining trying to fall in love with another man. No one could ever live up to him." Ginny took her hands in between hers, and frowned at her best friend. "Just think about it okay?" She murmured, kissing Hermione on the forehead, before swiping James up off the floor.

Hermione watched her walk out, and sighed deeply. Kreacher appeared in front of her, a glass of red wine in his hand.

"The Mistress is distressed." He said, watching her take a long sip of it. "Can Kreacher help? He heard Mistress Ginny talking about the nice Oliver Wood. Perhaps I could write him a letter for you? Or even better, Kreacher will just go get Mr. Oliver Wood!" He said, smiling wide at her.

Hermione almost choked on her wine when he said that.

"Kreacher, honestly we really mustn't bother Mr. Wood. He has found a new girl to love, which means he no longer wants to be with me." She mumbled the last part, deflating at the thought.

Kreacher frowned at the mistress and sighed, patting her hand.

"It's okay Miss. If you won't let Kreacher do that for you, would you please let Kreacher hold a nice dinner party for the Mistress? All your friends being around will make you feel better." He asked, looking up at her hopefully.

Hermione sighed deeply, her eyes softening at Kreacher's facial expression. She knew the elf enjoyed to help people, and decided not to deny him this small thing. Plus he was right. All her friends would make her feel much better.

"Fine Kreacher. But, Ginny and Harry have to give their approval first." She muttered, standing and walking over to the fire place. "Come and visit me with an answer." She said, before flooing her way home.

Draco stared at his mother in horror, as she ranted and raved about him being melded with a muggle born. She was swearing as she talked about how it only happened between purebloods, and he must be mistaken.

"Do you know what this will do to your father? As if Azkaban wasn't already a terrible fate, this news will ruin him!" She turned to him with a harsh look. "You will not do this to the family line Draco." She slammed her hand on the dining room table, leveling him with a cold stare. "And that is final."

Draco glared after her as she stormed away. He knew she had no real control over his inheritance, as he was the man of the house, so she didn't scare him one bit. He was hoping his mother would offer some insight, if she knew whether or not it was breakable without the complications of love and other silly fantasies. But how upset she had become showed Draco exactly what he needed to see. It was permanent, and it wasn't going away.

Draco had not loved a women in his entire life. He wined them, dined them, and then took them home. He never saw a girl more than three times. He kept himself guarded, and protected from the rest of the world. Nobody knew the true Draco Malfoy. He was afraid of commitment, and afraid someday a demon from his past would come back to haunt him, and destroy any family he had created. He knew he was not a good person, who didn't deserve anything like love. And he also knew that he would be punished if he tried to enjoy his life after the things he had done.

In fact, that's why he had become a therawizard. He wanted to help people in every way possible. He wanted to make up for his misdeeds. Fate showed how much it cared. Draco was now supposed to fall in love with a witch who didn't like him to save her, essentially. It was the worlds biggest test, and he was going to fail it.

After a night a tossing and turning, Hermione had enough. She threw her covers off, and slipped into her robe, yawning loudly. Her mind had been going a hundred miles a minute all night. She hated the fact that she couldn't seem to come up with any reasonable way to handle this without involving a man who had bullied her over half of her life, or the man whose heart she had broken and left behind.

She was beginning to think that maybe she really didn't deserve her magic after all. In fact, it seemed like fate was trying its hardest to take it away.

While Malfoy may have changed, it didn't change the fact that he was Malfoy. They had never gotten along. She went to see him as a last resort solution, trusting the reviews from the people raving in the magazines and the paper. And the worst part was that he delivered. He had given her a reason why and a solution. Unfortunately, the solution was not the correct one for her.

Putting her kettle on to warm, she noticed a piece of paper folded over on the table. She picked it up, and chuckled at its content.

 _Mistress Hermione,_

 _You are formerly invited to a dinner party tonight hosted by the Potter family. You attendance is a must._

 _Love- The Potter's and Kreacher_

Kreacher had moved awfully quickly, she mused. It hadn't even been twelve hours. Perhaps she would go and spend the day with Ginny and James. Ginny would be grateful not to have to take James to Harpies practice with her, and then Ginny could dress Hermione and make her look proper for the dinner party, which was ridiculous because it was only the Weasley's and a few close friends. The dinner parties tended to make her sad, as so many treasured faces were always missing. Fred was especially missed, and not by anyone more than George. After two years George finally pulled himself together enough to continue with their business. They opened three new locations, and George ended up marrying Angelina Johnson. They had twin boys who were almost two. One was named Fred respectively, and the other they called Frank. Even as toddlers they showed promise that they would be just like their father, and their late uncle.

When she had dropped by some time ago to deliver dinner to the boys while Angelina was out of town, she had caught George crying quietly next to his twins cribs, a picture of him and Fred clutched in his hand. Hermione had started crying herself at the scene and tried to turn away before he noticed her, but he already had and he crushed her in a hug so fierce she could swear his sorrows were her own.

After that, George and Hermione had a close relationship. He was a wonderful brother, even if he and Ronald hadn't worked out. He had been through a lot of sleepless nights with Hermione, Angelina sitting beside them on the couch in his living room, sipping a cup of tea while Hermione cried endlessly.

Harry and Ron were always so busy with their auror jobs she had space for a new friend in her life, and George just fit the bill. She was endlessly grateful to him, and Angelina. She was hoping they would offer some insight to her troubles tonight at the dinner party. They always looked in from an outsiders position, so their opinions and thoughts were never biased.

Turning to take the kettle off the stove she was startled by the sound of the floo. Peeking her head around the corner of the door, she was even more surprised to see a shock of blonde hair, and a weary face with bags under his eyes. She had completely forgotten Draco's warning yesterday that he would be back this morning.

Taking a deep, calming breath she stepped out of the kitchen.

"Malfoy. I would say good morning, but it's barely morning, so what are you doing here?" She asked bluntly, staring him down.

"I figured you'd be up." He said with a shrug, stepping towards her and the kitchen. "I know I didn't sleep a wink last night, and I thought it probably meant you didn't either." His eyes settled on the kettle that was whistling on the stove.

Hermione sighed, and turned back to the kettle. "I suppose I should have expected you anyhow." She muttered, taking out a skillet and a bowl to fix them some breakfast. "I guess we better get this talking stuff over with."

Draco grunted his agreement, and slumped down into one of her dining room chairs.

"Lord Granger, with all that war heroine money you couldn't be bothered to buy some decently comfortable furniture?" He muttered, flicking his wand to cushion the chair he was sitting in.

She shot him a fierce glare, before turning back to her task.

"Some people don't spend money on whatever they can, Malfoy. I'm saving my money, for when I come across a home I'd really like to buy. Besides, I am currently jobless thanks to my no magic so it would not be practical for me to spend a large amount of money on something as silly as cushioned chairs."

Draco sighed exasperatedly at her attitude. Here in her kitchen, he remembered how she annoyed him so. Magic melded or not, she was bloody annoying. She thought she knew everything, and she would argue until she turned blue in the face to prove a point. This was another reason he didn't date. Women always wanted to fight.

"Granger, I was asking a question. Lets not argue, okay? We have a lot to talk about, and I have things to do today." He sneered at the end and it reminded Hermione of all the reasons this was ridiculous.

He may be gorgeous, smart, and charismatic, but he wasn't kind and she was. She hated how he treated people. She hated that he thought his blood made him a better wizard than she a witch.

She bit her lip at that thought. He hadn't said one derogatory, prejudice thing and she supposed she should give him the benefit of the doubt where that was concerned. She glanced at him, seen how exhausted he looked, and decided maybe he was just grumpy from lack of sleep.

"Fine Malfoy. Let's talk. Where do you want to begin?" She asked, pushing the eggs around the pan.

"We need to begin with social calls. I don't know much about this whole magic melding thing, but I do know in the old stories, once a meld began it was incredibly difficult to be away from one's partner for any large amount of time. We'll probably need to see each other about three times a week." He stated, pulling out an old weathered journal and flipping through it.

"What is that?" She demanded, turning completely from the stove to look over what he was reading.

"It's a journal from a melded couple. They wrote about all their experiences from the very beginning. Here it explains how his parents refused to let him out of the marriage contract, and the spell that was used to carve into his magical core. He writes about the first time he helped her perform magic, the first pain of being away from each other, the way his soul sang in glee when they were together… and then it goes to where they finally gave in, fell in love, and melded forever." Malfoy explained, running his fingers over the words on the pages.

"How about a journal to explain how to undo this Malfoy? We don't want to fall in love. I'm in love with someone else!" Hermione cried, aggravated by the way he was treating this. It wasn't happening, and he needed to get that through his head. "I don't like you Draco Malfoy, and you don't like me, so lets not pretend this is even an option." She growled, slamming her hand on the counter for effect.

Draco stood up from his seat, snapping the journal shut and glaring at the annoying know it all.

"You know what Granger? Fine. You're right. I can't help you, I can't fix you, and I can't stand you. You go around bossing everyone about, you think you're right about everything, and here I am trying to help you! Well forget that idea, because I have absolutely no reason to help someone so selfish and especially not a muggle born!" He roared, slamming the book on the table, before turning around and marching strait to her floo. "Malfoy Manor." He hollered, turning away in a huff of green.

Hermione stared after him in shock. Malfoy had just called her selfish and a mud.. She stopped her train of thought. He had said muggle born. Not the other foul word. Sure, he said he had no reason to help her because she was a muggle born, but if Draco Malfoy was still the same man, he would have said it. Had he honestly been trying to be kind to her? She wasn't sure, just like she wasn't sure why she was feeling remorse over screaming at him. She hadn't meant to… she just wanted him to quit pretending this was all fine, and they could ride off into the sunset. But maybe he wasn't acting that way. Maybe he was just dealing with it like a mature adult, since as far as he knew there was no way to fix it.

She flipped the stove off, and went to look out the window. Diagon Alley was already bustling, with Hogwarts due to go back to school in just a week. She sighed, and supposed she should…

"Granger, I'm sorry." Malfoy's voice coming from behind her and it made her jump. "I shouldn't have said muggle born… everything else was true but that. I owe the muggleborns a lot more than I'd like to admit." His look truly was sorrowful, and Hermione softened immediately.

"I'm sorry I screamed at you." She muttered, grabbing two plates out of the cabinet. "Breakfast?" She offered, scooping out some eggs.

"Sure." He mumbled, looking surprised as he took back his seat from earlier.

She placed a plate in front of him, along with a glass of orange juice and sat across from him.

"Maybe this would be easier, if you explain why you're trying to follow through with this. I mean honestly Malfoy, you don't expect us to work out do you?" She asked, taking a bite of her breakfast.

"No Granger, I don't. But I do know we're both going to be miserable if we don't at least work side by side on cracking this thing, and getting us off the hook." He was tapping his fork against his plate lightly as he was deep in thought.

Hermione knew there had to be some way out. She couldn't be forced to this fate, and she knew Draco didn't want to be either.

"How do you know another pureblood won't work?" She wondered, scrunching her eyes at him.

"I don't for sure. I just didn't want you to snog the Weasel and end up stabbing me with the meld or something." He smirked at her annoyed look, taking a sip of his orange juice. "Why? Are you thinking about calling up old Oliver?" His smirk reminded Hermione of the Cheshire cat from the muggle move Alice in Wonderland and she wrinkled her nose at him.

"No. Absolutely not. Not that it's any of your business." She got up out of her chair, and walked around the table to pick up his dishes. Her arm accidently brushed his, and she felt it. Her magic was singing in glee at being free, even if only for a moment. She closed her eyes against the power she felt seeping in from him, and almost collapsed from the way her whole body relaxed. She couldn't remember why she was denying him access to her soul, until he suddenly jerked away.

"Granger…" He whispered, his throat tight and his face screwed up in pain. "We can't touch. It brainwashes you." He said, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

She felt like she was walking through a waterfall of fire, but when she ignored it she could see past the pain. He was right. She could think rationally again, and remembered the reasons she was fighting this. Her magic deflated inside of her like a balloon. Her emotions sagged with it. That had felt so amazing, and she would bond her soul to his forever, if only he wasn't Draco Malfoy. He was not the right man for her and she knew that.

"Sorry Malfoy. I'll be extra careful from now on…" She mumbled, flashing him a shy look. She wondered what it felt like to him. Even if she was brainwashed, that was something she'd like to relish again one day. She had never felt someone so intimately and it felt amazing.

Thinking about it made her stomach twist up all funny, and she couldn't help but be surprised by the feeling. She was beginning to think maybe it didn't matter that it was Draco anymore… Maybe she could learn to love him. He was her perfect match after all.

Even if she was brainwashed, she made a quick decision and stuck to it.

"Hey Malfoy, would you like to attend a dinner party tonight?"

A/N:: Hey guys! Two chapters in one week! That's amazing for me. Hello to all our new followers! Hope you're enjoying my story.

Leave a review and let me know.

-xo


End file.
